


This wasn't supposed to happen

by jinyien



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, alluded foursome, hyung line are all craving to be dominated by mark, i'm so embarassed, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyien/pseuds/jinyien
Summary: You see, none of this was supposed to happen. Jackson didn't plan on being stuck in his own bedroom with a very naked Jaebum as Mark and Jinyoung had loud sex in HIS living room. Jaebum getting turned on by a very dominant Mark ALSO wasn't supposed to happen, at all, TRUST him. He had planned a nice night for Jaebum and himself, and somehow it had ended up in his boyfriend partaking in a threesome.He really, REALLY regretted giving Mark and Jinyoung a key to his place.





	This wasn't supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, or how it came to be. I'm so embarrassed but here you go! Any comments would be greatly appreciated, since otherwise I have no way of knowing if you guys liked it or not :)

In all his lifetime, Jackson had never thought he would ever be stuck in this sort of predicament. Jaebum shifted uncomfortably on the bed beside him, his face hidden by a cushion. See, Jackson is someone who rarely gets shy or flustered over things. Despite that, he lay there flabbergasted and flushed red in the face. He genuinely thought that maybe he would see pigs fly or see Bambam go without making a dick joke for a whole day before he experienced something like this. He thought of himself as a bit of an adventurer, and somewhat of a thrill seeker, if you just cancelled out anything that could get him killed, like skydiving for example. In short, he didn’t mind experiencing most things and being stuck in an odd situation or two. However, the current circumstances presented themselves to being a whole another breed of things that he would categorize as just “no”. Looking back at it now, he should have known that there would be a possibility that something that this could happen, especially since he had seen the heated gazes Jinyoung had sent Mark throughout the whole dance practice. Plus, if he knows one thing about Jinyoung, it’s that his best friend is absolutely horrid at controlling his sexual urges. So really, it might be his fault that Jaebum is suffering along with him right now. In retrospect, he used to think that Jaebum and he were the dirtiest and boldest couple out of all of them, not afraid to make out in front of the whole group or fuck in a public bathroom or two. Oh how horribly wrong he had been. They weren’t even close to being as shameless and overtly sexual as Mark and Jinyoung. 

He nor the others would have ever thought that anyone else would have been able to top Jaebum and himself as the grossest and horniest, but alas they had been proved grossly, grossly wrong. Maybe karma had flown in to punish him. After all, there had been many occasions where he hogged the bathroom annoying the others while Jaebum had fucked him into oblivion. Not to mention the amount of times they had used up all the whipped cream and chocolate syrup as they licked the condiments off one another. So really, he had been confident that Jaebum and he would be the one and only “gross fucking couple” (aptly named by Yugyeom). 

But no. 

Mark and Jinyoung were a whole other breed of sexually active DEMONS. It had shocked him to the core that someone like Jinyoung could do the things he did with Mark. At first it had only been irritating make out sessions on front of them all, then slowly but surely things had escalated. First he had walked into the dorms to find Mark brazenly leaving hickeys all over a shirtless and moaning Jinyoung. Jackson squeaked and had covered his eyes, dropping the bag of snacks he bought over from his place. Mark had looked up, a mildly annoyed expression on his face at the disruption. The American asshole then had the audacity to fucking wink at him before attaching his lips to his boyfriend’s collar bones once more. The noise Jinyoung let out had been enough to make him panic and rush out. Another time he had been sat beside the couple in the company Van as they headed to MCountdown. He had just been playing Candy Crush Saga on his phone in peace (Bambam calls him outdated for it but he just ignores the annoying little git). At one point he had shut of the game off to ask their manager the time when something beside him caught his eyes. A large winter jacket laid over Mark and Jinyoung’s laps, both of them breathing heavily, a glazed over look on their faces. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked down at their laps and noticed it. The spaces between their legs were moving up and down under the jacket. At first he felt confused, not understanding. Then it hit him when he saw Jinyoung thrust his hips up shallowly, trying to be subtle. They were giving each other handjobs. Swearing Jackson had put his whole focus onto the Youtube video he was watching. That however had turned out to be quite a chore as all he could see from the corner of his eyes were his friends’ hip movements getting bolder and more intense, both their mouths open in silent screams of pleasure. He cursed at his luck for not being able to fall asleep like everyone else in the car. Just as Jackson had decided to put his video to full volume, he heard Jinyoung whine into Mark’s shoulder, the latter grinning and shushing his boyfriend. Jinyoung had narrowed his eyes and increased the movements of his hands making Mark curse and bite his lips, jerking his hips up even more. Jackson squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to cry and bleach his eyes out. 

The worst experience however, the absolute WORST, (well, worst up until now) had been last week. The three of them had been marathoning Black Mirror in the living room of their dorms when they’d gotten ravenously hungry, having not eaten anything since the morning. Jackson, being the selfless person he is, volunteered to go out and buy food for them all. Coming back to the dorms, he had expected them to thank him graciously, or maybe even grovel at his feet, thanking him for being the greatest human being on the entire planet. However, what he had NOT expected was walking in to see the unabashed display of Mark’s dick shoved down Jinyoung’s throat, both of his best friends moaning incessantly on their couch. Jackson had stood there in utmost horror for a couple of seconds, not being able to move as Mark thrust into Jinyoung’s mouth, groaning. He then screamed as he swore loudly, alerting the two to his arrival as he stood there, scared and embarrassed to the utmost degree. Mark had just simply clicked his tongue as he covered both Jinyoung and himself up with a large blanket, before continuing to fuck his boyfriend’s mouth. 

So, as you can see, he, the incredible Jackson Wang, had experienced quite a few traumatizing things in his life. Especially ones pertaining his two best friends. So to say that he had been shocked to find Jaebum and himself stuck in his room as Mark and Jinyoung had very loud and violent sex in the living room would be an understatement. Not to mention Jaebum lay there completely naked and he in nothing but his see through briefs. 

It all started when Jackson and Jaebum tried to bake a cake. Jackson had gotten a little too adventurous with the chocolate frosting, pouring it all over his arms, trying to get Jaebum to lick it all off. At first his boyfriend hadn’t been too pleased, finding the whole thing just plain messy. Eventually though, with enough pouting and pleading, Jaebum gave in, shoving him against the fridge and mouthing him across his whole torso and arms. They then moved towards his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind in the hallway. Soon enough Jaebum had turned him into a mess of moans by leaving hickeys all over. 

They were so consumed by each other that they didn’t hear the front door open and slam shut, or the loud thudding footsteps that followed. What they DID hear was the door to Jackson’s room bang shut and then loud voices out in his living room. At first he just thought Mark and Jinyoung had come into his apartment again to take advantage of his large flat screen television. How wrong he had been. 

“Fuck, you’re so good with your tongue Jinyoung, ah just like that,” Mark’s moans echoed around Jackson’s bachelor pad. 

He regretted giving spare keys to his place to his friends. Jaebum sat up abruptly, turning to look at him with wide eyes. 

“Aaaahh, Mark hyung you feel so big and heavy in my mouth, I need you inside of me,” groaned Jinyoung, making Jackson mime pucking. 

They heard Mark growl at that the sounds mild gagging and someone’s back hitting a wall. Jackson screwed his eyebrows down, grimacing. Jaebum lay down once more, covering his ears. 

“Jackson, we should go out there and tell them to stop and find somewhere else to fuck,” he heard Jaebum’s muffled voice from under the pillow say. 

Jackson sighed. 

“I wish it were that easy babe, but you know them, they won’t budge. The last time I tried to get them out of your room back at the dorms, somehow you had ended up getting locked outside instead,” he said.

Jaebum took the pillow down from his face, scowling as he shifted his hips uncomfortably, his hard on still very much present. Just as he opened his mouth a loud mewl came from the living room. Jinyoung’s whines floated around Jackson’s apartment, seemingly barging into his room with force. 

“Oh fuck baby, just like that, yes yes yes, ngh, your mouth feels so good, you suck me off so good baby,” Jinyoung’s whimpered mindlessly. 

Jackson heard Mark’s muffled groan of approval, he assumed Jinyoung was thrusting shallowly into his mouth. He remembered Mark telling him that it was one of his kinks a few days ago when they had been playing a drunken round of truth or dare. Jaebum moaned lightly beside him, his hand going to grip his weeping member. 

“Jae what’re you doing?” Jackson asked, shocked. 

“Babe, I’m dying over here, I’m so horny I’m about to lose it, I have to do something about it, ok? Plus, I’m kind of turned on by Mark and Jinyoung,” he said shamelessly. 

Jackson just gawked as his boyfriend slowly began to pump himself. Jackson didn’t know what he felt. Part of him felt incredibly aroused by what his boyfriend was doing, and part of him felt traumatized by the sounds of his best friends going at it in his living room. 

“Maarrrkkk, stop fuck, baby stop, I don’t want to cum yet, I want to cum first with you inside of me, aahh,” Jinyoung moaned loudly. 

“Sorry kitten, got distracted by your beautiful dick, it’s so pretty,” he heard Mark say. 

Jackson could almost hear the grin in his voiced. Jaebum whined at Mark’s words, his hand moving faster. Jackson scowled, moving his hand away. 

“Jaebum, what the fuck,” he said frowning.

“Jackson, I don’t know what’s coming over me but that was so hot, I don’t know why it turned me on so much-”

“FUCK BABY, YOU’RE SO GOOD, YOUR FINGERS SO GOOD, ADD ANOTHER ONE, RIGHT THERE, HARDER,” Jinyoung’s loud screams interrupted Jaebum. 

“Yeah, you like that princess? You’re so sensitive and responsive baby boy, it’s only been seconds and you’re already a mess, tell me, who’s making you like this?” Mark growled. 

Jinyoung whined, his gasps audible through Jackson’s bedroom door. 

“You, fuck, you’re making me like this,” the younger whimpered. 

“That’s right, you’re all mine, just mine, only I can make you like this,” Mark snarled and Jackson heard Jinyoung cry out. 

“Yes, I belong to you, I’m all yours, just yours, and you’re mine, mine,” Jinyoung gasped out. 

Jaebum swore from beside him, thrusting his hips up into Jackson’s hand. 

“You’re so sexy kitten, you look so sexy fucking down onto my fingers, you want me to come inside of you now?” Mark asked, voice deep and strained. 

“Yes, oh god yes fuck me, I need your cock NOW,” Jinyoung moaned. 

Jackson heard Mark growl in approval, and then the sound of rummaging as he assumed the elder had found his drawer full of condoms. After a few moments of silence minus the sounds of Mark tearing the condom open, he heard Jinyoung whine. 

“Hyung hurry up, I can’t stand it anymore,” 

“Patience baby,” Mark replied a little breathlessly. 

“I can’t be patient, not when you’re touching and lubing yourself like that, your cock is so sexy, I need it in me,” Jinyoung said in a breathy voice. 

Jaebum gripped his hand, snapping Jackson out of his stupor. Jackson looked down to see Jaebum’s member practically throbbing in his hands. He looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. Usually Jaebum was the more dominant one in their relationship, but now he did not look it with the way he squirmed and panted on the bed. 

“What position you want princess,” Jackson heard Mark ask. 

“Fuck me against the wall hyung,” Jinyoung whined back in approval. 

“As you wish baby. Ready for me baby boy? Scream loudly for me kitten, ok?” Mark growled.

A loud and drawn out scream of pleasure then echoed around the apartment. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and loud bangs soon filled his place. Jaebum breathed harshly, his dick already leaking with pre cum. Jackson bit his lips, feeling heat pool up at the base of his stomach from the sight, and he would never admit it, but also from the loud moans coming from the living room. He slowly pumped Jaebum’s member, making the man sigh in content at the friction. 

“Mark, oh fuck Mark, harder, fuck me harder,” Jinyoung mewled, his moans impossibly loud. 

“THERE, right there oh my god Mark, so good, you’re so good, so deep in me, you fill me up so good baby,” Jinyoung whimpered. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin got even louder as did the bangs against the wall. Moan after moan left Jinyoung. 

“Fuck you’re so tight princess. You like that? You like feeling me so deep inside you?” Mark groaned. 

Jaebum gasped in response to Mark’s words, fucking into Jackson’s hand faster. Whenever Mark growled or moaned, Jaebum whined beside him immediately. 

“Jaebum?” 

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s coming over me, but Mark sounds so sexy, I can’t control it honey,” Jaebum panted beside him, shooting him an apologetic look. 

Jackson scowled, moving his hand faster on Jaebum’s dick, making him moan. Somehow the sounds from the living room got even louder. The moans, the skin slapping, the cries of pleasure. The lewd sound of Mark slamming into Jinyoung from below being the loudest, making Jackson blush. Jinyoung’s continuous yelps and whines not helping either. 

“Fuck, you’re so big, you feel so good, fuck me just like that, just lik-OH,” Jinyoung cried out. 

Mark snarled, driving his hips up so hard, the resounding slap and Jinyoung’s scream making Jackson’s own dick half hard. 

“Oooh my god, fuck me fuck me fuck me,” Jinyoung moaned mindlessly. 

“Yeah, you like that kitten don’t you, you like me filling you up completely? You’re so greedy for my cock baby, you take it in so well, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Mark said deliriously, pounding into Jinyoung at an impossible pace. 

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum mewled in response. The words made Jaebum’s dick pulse and throb violently as he came all over Jackson’s hand. Jackson hummed in surprise, appreciating how the panting Jaebum looked. He bought his hand up to his mouth cleaning it all up. 

“Ah fuck, go-gonna cum,” Jackson heard Jinyoung say. 

As a response the sound of skin slapping against skin got more frantic, and as a result so did Jinyoung’s screams of delirious pleasure. It went on for a good while before he heard Mark moan loudly, 

“Cum for me kitten, hard,” Mark groaned as he drove his hips up increasingly hard. 

Jackson heard Jinyoung come with a loud cry of Mark’s name and a string of curses, and Mark soon followed with a loud moan. Jaebum’s breath hitched at that, his member hardening once more. Jackson looked at him incredulously, Jaebum bit his lips, shrugging. 

“Holy shit, you fucked me so hard baby,” Jinyoung said, panting. 

“You deserved it baby boy, and look at you now, already hard again, it hasn’t even been a full minute and you’re already ready for a round two,” Mark said appreciatively. 

Jackson heard Jinyoung chuckle. 

“Well, can you blame me? You fuck me so well, it’s difficult not getting addicted. I want you to fuck me all night long Mark,” Jinyoung said in a lust filled voice, still breathing harshly. 

“As you wish princess, just don’t blame me when your legs don’t work tomorrow. So, how do you want me to fuck you next babe,” Mark asked, voice husky. 

Jaebum flinched next to him, hips arching off Jackson’s bed. Jackson pushed him down, gripping his dick as well as his own. Jacking them both off slowly. He whined quietly at the sensation. 

“On the table, fuck me on the able, and then I want to ride you,” Jinyoung moaned. 

Jackson heard Mark hum in approval, and then footsteps before the sound of his table moving the slightest. 

“No, don’t prepare me, I’m already stretched out from your dick, just put it in me alr- AH FUCK, ooohh my god,” Jinyoung’s sentence got cut short as he screamed out in pleasure. 

Jackson heard the sound of the table shaking from the power of Mark’s thrusts. Jinyoung’s loud moans and whimpers filled the whole apartment once more, his voice coming out with each thrust as Mark pounded into him with extraordinary force. 

“More, harder, faster,” Jinyoung whined. 

“Yeah? Your wish is my command baby, you feel so good around me, so tight, so hot, so perfect, you feel how deep my cock’s inside of you? I’m going to fuck you so good baby boy,” Mark moaned. 

The sound of the table jerking around got louder as Jackson assumed that Mark fucked his boyfriend even harder. Jinyoung’s shouts also getting exponentially louder. Jaebum released a dredged sound from deep inside his throat at the words, moving his hips more. Jackson gulped. He had no idea what was transpiring right now. Never had he thought that he would be jacking his boyfriend and himself off to the sounds of their best friends having loud, intense sex in his living room. 

“You’re so good, so good Mark, ah, fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Jinyoung gasped out. 

“You’re being such a good boy tonight, my kitten is behaving so well, you’re going to get the fucking you deserve,” Mark growled, slamming his hips so hard that the table jerked back, towards the wall. 

“OH MY GOD, THERE, fuck, ah,” Jinyoung screamed. 

“There?” Mark asked. 

The table jerked back once more as Jinyoung cried out. Jinyoung kept chanting Mark’s name like a prayer, his moans desperate and choked. Jaebum, like Jinyoung, responded to each growl Mark released, whining, the elder’s husky voice making him thrust his hips up into Jackson’s hand sloppier. Jaebum suddenly got off his bed, dragging Jackson to the bedroom door, and opened it the slightest, peeking into the living room. The sight made Jaebum fall to his knees, and Jackson’s dick throb. 

Jinyoung’s legs were wrapped around Mark’s waist, his head on the blonde’s shoulder, jaw open in a silent scream and eyes screwed shut. Mark’s hips moved inhumanely fast as he thrust into Jinyoung hard, making the table tremble below them. Jinyoung threw his head back and released a loud cry as Mark began to rut into him erratically. 

“Shit, hyung, oh my- oh fuck,” Jinyoung whined, face flushed red. 

Mark grunted as he suddenly twisted Jinyoung sideways, hooking a leg over his shoulder, not stopping the movement of his hips. Jinyoung moaned even louder. The angle made Mark’s dick go in even deeper into Jinyoung as the younger pushed back on his cock, mewling. Tears ran down Jinyoung’s face as he felt Mark fuck him, thrusting into him so hard and fast that he couldn’t produce a single coherent sentence or word, just repeating just the how good Mark’s cock felt so deep inside. Jackson and Jaebum could see Mark’s face from this angle. The blonde’s face looking fucked out and sexy as he licked his lips. Jackson’s hand on his length tightened as he saw Mark’s dick slide in and out of Jinyoung, going into him all the way to the hilt. Mark’s dick looked so good, as did Jinyoung’s ass as it bounced from the thrusts. Jackson bit his lips to stop the sounds threatening to spill out. Jaebum looked like a mess under him as he bucked into his own hand, eyes not leaving the way Mark’s back and ass muscles clenched and rippled with the power of his thrusts. 

Jackson didn’t know what it was that turned on his boyfriend and himself. It’s not like they hadn’t watched porn before, because they certainly had. Lots of it. There was just something about watching your two very attractive friends have hard and intense sex that appealed to them both. Mark’s dark and dominant side making his own dominant boyfriend turn into a trembling, submissive mess. 

Jinyoung put his hands on the edges of the table, gripping hard and jerked his hips up and towards Mark as tried to keep them connected at all times. He held on tight, trying to not fall off from the power of his boyfriend’s thrusts as he shrieked in pleasure. It looked like Mark went in even deeper at the angle; the friction looking incredible. Jinyoung then got pulled up, and off the table. Mark just fucked into Jinyoung stood up. Jinyoung wrapped his legs around the blonde, his hands fisting in Mark’s hair as the elder continued to piston up into him, harder and deeper each time he rammed into the brunette.

“You’re so pretty, so fucking pretty kitten,” Mark said breathlessly as he pulled Jinyoung’ s head from his shoulder to look at him.

Jaebum moaned softly. Jackson forced himself to tear his eyes away and look down at his boyfriend. 

“Jackson, I want him to fuck me so bad, so so bad, I can’t stand it anymore, it’s getting painful,” the leader said as he abruptly stood up and walked outside before he could say anything. 

Jackson saw Jinyoung open his eyes, a smug grin spreading across his face as he saw Jaebum walk up to them. 

“Oh Mark hyung, look what we have here, seems like little Jaebumie is here to join us,” Jinyoung drawled. 

Mark stopped moving to turn around and flashed Jaebum a smirk. Jinyoung moaned at the loss of movement. 

“No, don’t stop, fuck him when you’re done with me, Jaebum just sit down for now and wait like a good little boy, Mark will fuck you soon,” Jinyoung groaned, grinding his hips down on Mark’s cock.

Mark nodded in agreement before picking up his movements once again. Jaebum watched them both with an open mouth and quivering hips. Soon Jinyoung was moaning and screaming once again. Mark pounded into him with incredible power, his dick sliding into him, balls deep. 

“Right there oh my god, shit shit shit,” Jinyoung whimpered as Mark slammed into his bundle of nerves continuously. 

Mark snarled, pulling up Jinyoung’s head to smash his lips into him, as he moved his hips non stop. Their lips moved against each other furiously, just as Mark’s hips were fucking into Jinyoung. The younger drew away from the kiss to release a cry of pleasure. 

“Look at you sitting there like a good boy and waiting for your turn, don’t worry Jaebum, I’ll fuck you too,” Mark said cooing as he looked at the leader over his shoulders. 

Jaebum moaned at the words, biting his lips as he palmed himself. Jackson could only stand there frozen. 

“Gonna cum, oh my god I’m going to cum baby,” Jinyoung said mewling, his nails raking up and down the elder’s back. 

Mark groaned appreciatively at the words as Jinyoung clenched around him. He snaked his hands between their bodies and began to pump Jinyoung in time with his thrusts. Soon Jinyoung was reduced to a loud moaning mess as he came with a loud screech of Mark’s name. The blonde kissed him fiercely before setting him down onto the couch gently, beside Jaebum. Jinyoung still twitched from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Mark leaned in between his thighs, taking his leaking cock into his mouth. 

“Aaahh – fuck,” Jinyoung sobbed, weakly bucking his hips up as his member hardened once again, gripping onto Mark’s hair tightly.  
.  
Jinyoung tugged roughly at Mark’s hair and a moan of pleasure and approval left the blonde, the action sending vibrations down the younger’s shaft. Jinyoung's whole body quivered and a desperate mewls left his throat. Mark began to suck harder and when he fondled Jinyoung’s balls, the brunette saw stars. Jinyoung cried out, moaning as his whole body thrummed with pleasure. 

“Mark, ah- Mark, so good-” Jinyoung whimpered incoherently, writhing around the couch.

Mark groaned, giving him particularly hard suck as his tongue slid into his slit roughly. Jinyoung’s eyes snapped open at the action and he violently rutted into the other’s mouth crying out. Jaebum grit his teeth, the pain in his rock hard cock getting worse. Mark then twisted Jinyoung’s balls while he slipped his tongue deeply into his slit again and then the head of Jinyoung’s cock hit the back of his throat. Jinyoung came violently, fire shooting through his veins as he screamed out Mark’s name thrusting shallowly into the blonde’s mouth. Mark’s eyes darkened as he moaned and drank every last bit of cum his boyfriend released.

Jinyoung fell back onto the couch, panting. The elder swiped his thumb across his swollen lips, wiping off the cum there. He smirked at it and licked it off, humming.

“You taste so sweet baby boy, I couldn’t let all that cum go to waste,” Mark purred, leaning down to kiss his chest.

The two then turned to Jaebum, who moaned at their attention. 

“So, Mark hyung do you want to fuck him as he rides you? I could suck him off at the same time,” Jinyoung said smirking as he took Jaebum’s member into his hand. 

Jaebum whined as Jinyoung began to pump him slowly. 

“That sounds good baby, what’d you think Jaebum, you want that?” Mark asked cooing once more as he picked Jaebum up, making the leader straddle him. 

“Yes, oh god yes, I want you so bad,” Jaebum said, groaning as he felt Mark’s cock resting against his ass. 

“Let me open him up hyung,” Jinyoung said grabbing hold of the lube and coating his fingers. 

Mark nodded, looking at Jinyoung with lustful eyes. Jaebum’s hole clenched in anticipation and excitement as he felt Mark hitching his ass up to his boyfriend as Jinyoung’s finger circled his hole. Jinyoung touched his hole, lathering it liberally with lube before sliding in his index finger. Jackson knew Jaebum clenched his hole, because he would see it each time he fingered himself. Jackson gulped and jerked himself off faster as he saw his boyfriend lay there moaning and grinding his hips into Jinyoung’s finger. 

“Mark hyung, he’s so tight, you don’t do this often do you baby?” Jinyoung asked adding another finger in. 

Jaebum moaned loudly in response, shaking his head. Mark looked at him, a sly smile on his face, making Jaebum’s dick throb. His head fell onto the blonde’s shoulder as Jinyoung sped his fingers up. 

“Ah, Jinyoung- shit, more, please,” he whimpered, pushing his hips back. 

Jinyoung obliged grinning and adding the third finger in, scissoring them inside. He curled his fingers, brushing along his walls to find the bundle of nerves. Jinyoung knew he found them when Jaebum cried out, popping his hips. Mark bit his lips, jerking his hips up at the sight of his boyfriend opening someone else up. 

Jaebum had always caught their eyes, they had always wanted to dominate the leader. Jaebum always presented strong and dominating, refusing to do any sort of soft behaviour. They found it ironic since Jaebum was naturally the softed person they knew. 

Jaebum bit Mark’s shoulder, drowning out his cries of pleasure as Jinyoung continued to hit his prostate. After a few minutes, just when Jaebum got close to coming, Jinyoung pulled out, drawing out a shout of displeasure from him. 

“He’s ready baby, fuck him hard for me will you?” Jinyoung said, going in between the two to stroke Mark’s cock. 

The younger bent down to give it a quick suck before drawing back, making Mark groan. Jinyoung coated the blonde’s dick with lube, making sure Jaebum’s eyes stayed on him. 

“Ready baby, I’m going to fuck you now,” Mark said, voice husky. 

Jaebum’s dick twitched at the words as he nodded eagerly. Mark lifted his hips, positioning himself just below Jaebum’s hole. Then slowly Mark sank himself in, groaning at the tight heat surrounding him. Jaebum moaned loudly, body trembling as he felt himself getting filled to the brim. The girth making him light headed. Mark stilled himself, letting Jaebum get used to the intrusion. Jinyoung grabbed onto his cock, pumping him. Jaebum whined at the feeling of the hand on his cock, and the dick in his ass. Jackson bit his lips, thrusting into his own hand at the sight. 

“Move,” Jaebum breathed as he relaxed around Mark’s length. 

Mark planted his feet onto the ground as he thrust his hips up hard making Jaebum instantly cry out and fall into the blonde’s chest, being unable to deal with the raw pleasure. Mark pounded into him from below, swift and hard. Jinyoung sat beside them, close as he stroked Jaebum in time with Mark’s thrusts, watching them both with hooded eyes and an open mouth. Mark looked at his boyfriend as he continued to slam into Jaebum. The blond held onto Jaebum with one arm, telling him to wrap his hands around his shoulders, then he reached over and grasped Jinyoung’s dick with his right hand, and began to pump him. Jinyoung moaned as his hips stuttered. Jackson watched the three of them lost in pleasure, all releasing loud moans. He had never heard Jaebum so needy and loud before. Mark fucked up into him with incredible force, making Jaebum constantly mewl in pleasure as he bucked his hips down to meet Mark’s. 

“Mark, fuck, oh jesus christ,” Jaebum whined, throwing his head back. 

“What is it babe?” Mark asked as pumped Jinyoung, who continued to groan. 

“Shit, ah, it feels so good, you feel so good, your cock-shit-ah Jinyounnggg,” Jaebum moaned incoherently, getting lost in the intense pleasure of Mark inside him and Jinyoung’s hand jerking him off. 

“Tell me how I feel inside of you baby,” Mark said growling. 

Jaebum whimpered hearing him, clenching down on him, 

“So big, so hot, oh my god, so deep, SHIT,” he cried out as Mark sped up, slamming up harder. 

As he saw Mark’s cock disappear inside of his boyfriend constantly, Jackson wondered how it would feel to have the girthy length inside of him. He quietly moaned at the thought, his hole clenching. He had never seen someone move their hips like Mark, so ruthless and powerful.

The movement of Mark’s hips soon became erratic, he grabbed onto Jaebum’s hips harder as he drove his dick into him harshly, he also sped his hand’s movement on Jinyoung. Mark shifted his angle a bit, causing the head of his cock to hit Jaebum’s bundle of nerves dead on. 

“FUCK RIGHT THERE OH GOD, MARK RIGHT THERE,” Jaebum screeched, his eyes snapping open as he looked down, seeing the girth slide in and out of him. 

Jaebum moaned at the sight and then choked out a scream as Mark continued to hit that spot non-stop, abusing it with the tip of his dick. Jaebum felt heat pooling at the base of his stomach and he knew he was close. 

“G-going to cum,” he whined. 

“Ok baby, get ready,” Mark said speeding his hips up to a mindblowing pace. 

Jaebum cried out as he felt Jinyoung’s hand grip onto his dick harder. The feeling of Mark fucking into him so fast and hard, and Jinyoung’s hand on him send him over the edge as he came, shooting out spurts of cum onto the blonde’s chest. Jinyoung came right after him, letting out a drawn out moan as Mark dug his thumb into the slit of his dick. As they both caught their breath, Mark pulled out of Jaebum, still breathtakingly hard. Both Jinyoung and him groaned in approval, sinking down to their knees as they both put their mouths onto Mark’s cock. They sucked and licked the sides, hands coming up to cupping his balls, as they took turns to suck on the throbbing tip. Mark growled as he thrust his hips up shallowly, his whole body trembling at the sight. Soon he came into Jinyoung’s mouth as the younger slid his tongue across his slit. 

As they laid there, completely spent ad fucked out, Mark asked them a question. 

“So, another round my kittens? The night’s still young,” he murmured, stroking his dick as it hardened up once more. 

The other two nodded enthusiastically. Mark grinned lazily, pulling Jinyoung onto his lap. The younger quickly lubed Mark’s length up and sank down onto him, mewling in satisfaction as the massive girth filled him. Unable to take it anymore, Jackson ran out into the living room. Mark looked to the side, turning his head towards him as he thrust up into his moaning boyfriend.

“So, want to join us?” Mark asked, voice husky, shaking from he thrusts. 

Jackson gulped, nodding, eyes glued into how powerfully Mark pounded up into Jinyoung, who by now was a plaint and whiney heap in the blonde’s arms. Jaebum crawled towards him, pulling him in. 

“Get in line babe, we all want it,” Jaebum said smirking. 

Jackson squirmed at the words. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you too, just be patient, the night’s still young after all,” Mark said, voice smooth as velvet. 

“Oh fuck harder Mark hyung,” Jinyoung moaned. 

Mark sped up at his words, picking him up, standing and then slamming him against a wall as he continued to drive his cock into the younger. Jinyoung whimpered loudly, raking his nails down the Mark’s back as the elder thrust into him hard. 

Jackson’s whole body thrummed with desire and excitement at the sight, knowing that he would be in Jinyoung’s place soon. 

Maybe this situation wasn’t as bad as he thought. 

Maybe everyone just needed to get completely dominated once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading that!


End file.
